


The Garden of the Heart

by Kagemoto



Series: The Holofic Bucket [4]
Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Angst?, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, body squick, imagine a phoenix with hanahaki holy sh-, no betas we die like men, sorry - Freeform, unrquited (?) love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: No matter how many times the flowers are removed, the seed will always remain.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Series: The Holofic Bucket [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112159
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	The Garden of the Heart

Despite being a phoenix that has lived over a thousand lives, Takanashi Kiara had never really experienced what it was like to be someone of advanced age.

There were many reasons for this lack of experience, one of which was her inability to stay uninvolved when lives were in danger; another would be the numerous incidents of sudden and fatal accidents she would often meet due to her carelessness. 

_But more often than not, the leading cause of her death often would be the garden that had taken root in her heart._

A garden of orange roses, roses that had long since curled themselves tightly around her heart and her lungs, filling every inch of space with its petals and thorns, moving painfully in her chest with every beat of her heart.

_And no matter what she did, there was no way for her to escape this pain at all._

Even if she tore them out by hand, excised them with a blade, or burned herself inside out, the flowers in her heart would always return.

_And they would always return with a vengeance._

For when the time would come for her to leave a world and be reborn anew, _she_ would always be there, appearing unerringly by her side with a cool and gentle smile face and a few half-hearted insults at her lips.

_She_ would always ask her about any regrets that she would be leaving behind when she did, always taking time from _her_ eternally busy schedule to talk to her about her life, always paying special interest in every story, no matter how mundane it be.

_She_ would always take special care when reaping her soul, always gracefully reaching down and gently cupping her soul into _her_ soft hands, holding it close to _her_ beautiful face, bringing her _so very close_ to a pair of captivating lips that would always whisper well wishes for the life that was about to come, before letting her fly free with a gentle breath that would always leave her in a state of glee, right up until the fires of rebirth would consume her and wipe her mind clean.

_Causing the cycle to once more, begin once anew._

For it did not matter if she did not have any memory of _her_ in her head, for her heart will always still remember.

It did not matter if she would live a blissful life with someone else, for her heart will always still remember.

Because no matter how much time would pass, no matter how much things would change, no matter how many lives she would live, one thing will always stay the same.

_Takanashi Kiara will always be in love with Calliope Mori, who was the seed in the garden of her heart._

Around _her_ , her heart will always flutter. 

Around _her_ , she would always be wearing a smile. 

For Takanashi Kiara truly loved Calliope Mori.

And that love could truly hurt sometimes.


End file.
